Fan turn bot
by Autobot traitor
Summary: Jade is a simple fan girl, with a big dream. To be in her Fav. Show! What happens when her laptop acts up when she is asleep. RUNNING VOTE FOR POLL. up and running again.
1. Chapter 1

I own Jade and and her robot mode No name yet but will.

................................................................................................

In Sinking Springs PA a girl is sitting at home bored in her room. Are main girl here is Jade, like

must teens she want action, adventure in her life. But with School, Brothers,and being the schools

nobody. It's kind of hard to have adventure . When I mean a nobody, not a Nobody from KH2.

No like if you sit on a table at lunch, no one will sit on the table where you sit at.(_True story)_

Jade is a little taller then Lori, with long black hair that covers half of her face and mist blue eyes.

Right now wearing silk white shirt with cherry-blossoms on the front, and white pants that goes with

the shirt. The only time she gets a break is on the competer with the door locked of course. To

keep Jade in and brother out. When on the computer she watches none stop episodes of

Transformers Cybertron over and over again. She's a fan so what right, but today her life

is going to change for every.

Pov Jades

10:01 pm.

"*Yawn, Yawn* Maybe I should go to sleep or mom is going to kill me." I said looking

at the clock then looking back a my home made hand book about Transformers: Cybertron

Characters

"Hmmm, I think I like Sideways and Soundwave the best and Jetfire" I said looking at the

pictures of them I made in the hand book.

"My sister is in love with a robot, who knew" said a voice of pure evil. I looked up to see

an evil nine year old boy in teddys PJs holding a stuff mole toy at my door.

"Le please go away" I said.

'No let me stay." said Le.

"Le it's past your bed time."

"No"

"........"

" Jwade Tell me your made up stories" said Le pouting and puppy eyes. You think awww right

and think I'm going to tell him a story. Wrong. I can resisted pouting and puppy eyes of a cute

nine your old. Becuase I know he is pure evil.

"No,leave" I said.

"Meanie, now be wear for pranks" he said as he left. Told yay his evil.

"Hmmmmm" I said as I walked to the door and closed it and turn off the ligths. Hoped in bed

to sleep then saw a shotting star, then wished.

"Star, please grant my wish. Put me in the Transformers: Cybertron" I said then fell in a deep

sleep.

I did not know that my laptop was glowing a green glow.


	2. Wakey wakey

.............................................................................................................................................

On Speed Planet, a bot lay sleeping and hurt.

_"Hmmmmm, why is the bed so hard and why dust every where."_

_"This is almost is like speed planet, Yeah right, i'm going crazy"_

"Clocker come over here and help an old bot will ya" said a voice that sound a lot like Brakedown.

"Kay coming Brakedown" said Clocker as he race with a tool box.

"Whats happend" I said rubbing my head.

"Will ya little lady you were hurt so we're helping" said Brakedown.

"Anyways how did you get hurt and who are you" said Clocker

"Will...." then I saw that I was now a robot.I was slim to show that I'm a female. I am red and black with a mask like Jetfire but eyes not. Black hands, black mask,black outline, black feet andsome black plateing. The rest is red, with wheels. _"I must be some type of car."_

"Hello anyone in there" said Clocker as he waved his hand in front of my face.

"Sorry what are you saying" I asked.

"How did you get hurt and who are you" said Clocker again.

"I have no idea and for who I am is that I have no name really." said I said.

I tryed to stand but the pain was to much. Then Brakedown said

"I won't stand if I where you miss."

"Me too"

"Now lets fix you up"

"Hay Brakedown can I help" said Clocker.

"Sure, now miss lay down if you please." said Brakedown as he worked on my leg, which was pretty banged up.

"Why are you helping me? I said. I knew why but what the hack.

"Because I can and it was the right thing to do." said Brakedown in his voice of wisedom.

"Thanks you, I owe you my life." I said laying down.

"Do you have any where to stay?" asked Clocker.

" Un.........No sorry I don't." I said.

"Then stay at are place, it's a bit small but we'll mange." said Clocker.

"Clocker!.. sorry but we like you to stay." said Brakedown.

'But I owe you so much all ready" I said.

'It's ok with me and we could use some help around" said Brakedown.

'Sure thanks again" I said as I started to walk behide them. Brakedown had fix my leg

will so I could walk. '_i'm in the show, but this is before Hotshot and Redalert came here_

_so mybe I can see what happens before that eposide comes around. Maybe I can see_

_Overide. Oh the wonders. This is going to be fun now won't it now._

**It's be a few days till I meet Crumplezone Ransack will here it is.**

After a few day on Speed planet I seem to know where to go now. My car mode is a slim

sport/race car that is black and red with black windows. For some reson I'm "Hot" in car and

robot mode for males. Pigs. Any way I was on my way to the Junk yard then I saw some

thing in my way.

3 person Pov.

'Ha lookey Ransack what we have here.' said Crumplezone.

"Yeah Crumplezone, look what we have here." said Ransack as he crossed he arms.

But the car did not slow down but speed up intill it flating the two and speed off.

"Did you see that Rans"

'Yay who every that was we'll get them back just you wait." said Ransack as he floated

in the air.

"So that was Ransack and Crumplezone in person wow, any way got to get something

for Clocker from the Jank yard." Said Firestorm. Clocker had dared her to go to the

Jank yerd a night and walk around for an hour then bring something back. If

she wins she gets a tub of oil and force him asking out Overide! That oil is mine and I will

drink it right in front of you. oh Firestorm is pretty go friends with Overide in fact Overide

had to teach her how to race,rules,and more.

"Let see what to bring back" said Firestorm as she looked around.

**On the way back to the ' house'**

Firestorm was raceing back 'home' when to see the twosome and someone she hoped never

to meet bot to bot. The all powerful Megatron had traped the two like in the show when I

showed up. Oh lucky Firestorm. She quickly transformed and slide a bit till complete stop.

"May I past please. Oh Ransack,Crumplezone your not flat anymore." said Firestorm

as she crossed her arms.

"So you the one from before' said Ransack pointing at her.

"Yes sorry about that you guys looked so much like trash so I ran over you " said Firestorm.

"Why you...." said Ransack but Megatron got in front of him.

"Who are you" demaned Megatron.

"My name is not important right now so please move." said Firestorm as she moved forwerd.

"That what you think" said then Ransack and Crumplezone shouted

"Cyber Key Power"

"I don't think so boys" said Firestorm before disapering like Sideways.

'Where she go" said Crumplezone.

"Behide ya" as she appears on the other side of the road.

"See you later boy and you too Megatron" then transformed and droved faster then any one

could said" what the slag."

"who was that and how does she know my names asked 'Megs' to the two.

"We have no clue boss" said Ransack rubbing his head.

Next day.

Firestorm was in the rideing by to see Overide race Megatron! "_This is bad, I got to hid."_

Firestorm was hidding behide a rock to heard the end of the talk.

"if you want to to know more then race me again later" said 'Mugs'

"Any time" said Overide.

Then Megatron turn to go, Overide alredy went off. Then Firestorm came out of hidding.

"I am so lucky, if Megatron found out ......"

"What will happen if I found out" said Megatron behide Firestorm.

"Oh Primus, why me."


	3. Please forgive me I'm sorry

_Then Megatron turn to go, Overide alredy went off. Then Firestorm came out of hiding._

_"I am so lucky, if Megatron found out ......"_

_"What will happen if I found out" said Megatron behind Firestorm._

_"Oh Primus, why me."_

Back to the real story 

"Nothing Megatron" said Firestorm and quickly started walking away.

"So your the famous Firestorm, I 'asked' Overide and it seems your very good friends."

said Megatron.

"So what do you want me for." said Firestorm backing away from Megatron.

"I want to know what you know about the Cyber Planet keys"

"I....Know nothing"

"Are you sure"

"Sorry if you want to find out you got to catch me" with that said she turned to her car mode

and darted down the road.

"This is a wast of my time" grumbled Megatron.

"Ransack, Crumplezone you know what to do."

"OK boss" then the 2 raced of to find Brakedown.

Firestorm's POV

"I got to get to Clocker and Brakedown before Ransack, Crumplezone gets to them.

I know that Hot shot and Red alert will save them but ......... still I just got to see them

when it's over."

If there were a speed limit, Firestorm would have broke by now. True she was not as fast

like Overide or Hot Shot but she had speed tricks and more. "_Almost there"_

"What!!!!!!" A portal had opened in front of her and things were a blrr from there.

...................

3 person Pov

At the Decepticons base

"And why did the all powerful Megatron bring a worthless FEMALE here!" mumbled

Starscream.

"I'm sorry but the Worthless Female can hear you Starscream." said the the now awake

a little pissed off Firestorm who right now rubbing her head.

'So little lady mind telling us who you are and why 'Megs' want you." said Thundercracker

in his Texan accent.

"It's maybe because I know something about the Cyber Planet keys but who knows." said Firestorm now scanning her self for damage.

"Oh at least some Decepticons have manners then some I know." said Firestorm looking in Starscream way.

"My name is not important and nothing you do and said will make me tell you anything."

quietly snarled Firestorm.

"Really" said Megatron as he appeared from a portal

"Yup" said Firestorm.

"Megatron who is she" asked Sideways. He had been listening behind a near by rock.

"Her name is Firestorm and the newest member of the Decepticons" said Megatron.

Every one was shocked and the one most shocked was Firestorm herself.

"No No No No No No No Why Why Why Why Why You You You You" said Firestorm

and pointed at Megatron.

Megatron darkly chuckled at Firestorms childish reaction then said "From Overide said

you a pretty good fighter and you may know info adout Cyber Planet keys"

" I suck at fighting and I know nothing about the Cyber Planet keys" said Firestorm boldly.

"That not what I was told by your dear dear friend Overide." said Megatron with a grin.

'I will give you two choices. Join me. And Join me. But if you can beat me I will let you go."

said Megatron.

"Hmmm Join you and Join you or try to beat you. Not much of choices now is it." said Firestorm out loud.

"I think I'll test my luck by fighting you." said Firestorm.

"Fine" said Megatron then shouted "**Cyber Key Power"**

Then he now had a blaster and now firing.

**Boom. Crash. Bam.**

The shots exploded rocks but did not hit Firestorm. To everyone surprise her transformed

in to a jet and started to blast at Megatron with five torpedoes.

"_What she has more then one mode. Hmmm mysterious"_ Megatron was thinking.

Then Megatron was about to land a punch but She disappear like Sideway.

And now behide him a gave him a flying kick in the back.

(The fight was a bit to long so skipping to the end of it):}

Firestorm was panting a bit but Megatron only looked a little tired because it was a little more

tiring then a warm up. He ran towards her with a punch about to hit her she is to tired to block.

But stop in front of her face and said " What is your choice now"

Firestorm said "Alright I give up. I will Join the......Decepticons"

"Good but why did you not use your Cyber Key Power in the battle" asked Megatron.

"It seem not to be the right time to use it.... My lord Megatron" said Firestorm.

" Starscream"

"Yes Megatron" said Starscream.

"Starscream you and I and Firestorm are going to a new Planet that may hold one of

the Cyber Planet keys."

"of course Megatron" said Starscream.

"Yay my first mission on the Decepticons" said Firestorm in a bored tone of voice. At least

she go on cool missions and be around Sideways too. There is a bright side to this after all.

All of them transformed a flew out throgth the portal to what seems to be the beast planet.

And it was because she saw the temple ahead and was thinking "_Clocker would have loved this. What am I thinking ! I'm a Decepticons now he'll hate me. Damn you Overide if you never mind it's not her fault, she didn't know it's mine. Clocker, Brakedown and Overide good bye.....I'm so sorry.........Good bye....for every... because next time we meet Overide it is in battle....... Forgive me_

Then they land on the Temple.


	4. What to do

_" Starscream"_

_"Yes Megatron" said Starscream._

_"Starscream you and I and Firestorm are going to a new Planet that may hold one of_

_the Cyber Planet keys."_

_"of course Megatron" said Starscream._

_"Yay my first mission on the Decepticons" said Firestorm in a bored tone of voice. At least _

_she go on cool missions and be around Sideways too. There is a bright side to this after all._

_All of them transformed a flew out throgth the portal to what seems to be the beast planet._

_And it was because she saw the teample ahead and was thinking _"_Clocker would have loved this. What am I thinking ! I'm a Decepticons now he'll hate me. Damn you Overide if you never mind it's not her faelt, she didn't know it's mine. Clocker, Brakedown and Overide good bye.....I'm so sorry.........Good bye....for every... because next time we meet Overide it is in battle....... Forgive me_

_Then they land on the temple._

Back to the story.

3 minute before landing.

"This is a west of time, there is no sign of life" said Starscream as he flew next to Megatron and Firestorm.

"You're sure of that" said Megatron.

"Hmmm"

"Will that why I'm leader and your not."

"Take a look at this" said Megatron seeing the temple ahead of them.

Then all three landed as will transformed in front of a pair of stairs.

"That's it" said Starscream.

"In deed" said Megatron as he,Starscream and Firestorm looked up.

Then take a few steps up the stairs to see what seems to be two guards.

"Hmm" said the tiny bit surprise Megatron.

"Helt trustpasters." said Snarl

"Name yourself" said Undermine

"I am Megatron"

"And I am your worst nightmare" said Starscream.

"Firestorm" quietly said Firestorm as she was behind Megatron as he and Starscream started to stepped a few forward.

'Take another step and it will be your last." said Undermine.

"Don't make threats that you can't back up little man" said Megatron.

"We are the keepers of this shrine" said Snarl

"Ha ha ha, stand aside" said Megatron.

The two took a step back from Megatron and looked at each other. But Megatron darkly smiled and past the two who had let them in the temple. Firestorm quickly moved behind Starscream, knowing what will happen.

"Hold it" said Undermine and he flew at Megatron to land a punch but Megatron easily dodged him and said to Undermine "Fool" and kicked him hard to make him fly back.

Then Snarl snarled " I'll make you pay for that"

Then Firestorm quickly move out of Starscream way as he said "**Cyber Key Power" ,**and his blades came out. Snarl looked taken back a bit but still looking as he was about attack. Then Undermine was in front of Megatron again about to attack and so was Megatron. Then a Powerful voice said "**Stop" **and stumped it's foot on the ground. Everyone stop to look who had stopped them.

Lighting flash as Scourge was shown at the stoped battle.

"Another bad boy" said Starscream.

"I see him" said Megatron.

"Why do you come to this temple" demand Scourge.

"Drop the act, We want the Cyber Planet key" said Megatron.

"The Cyber Planet key?" asked Scourge.

"What every you want, there is nothing for you here." said Snarl.

"Why don't I believe you" said Megatron.

"Blah Blah Blah Blah Blah" said Scourge.(It do that for very boring words)

"Come here if you dare" challenged Scourge and took a fighting pose.

"My pleasure ha ha ha ha" said Megatron.

**"Scourge transform" **yelled out Scourge. Scourge transformed into a robotic dragon.

"What is this thing" said Megatron.

"I never seen a transformation like this before." said Starscream.

"It's just a robotic dragon" said Firestorm now bored.

"**Cyber Key Power"**

Scourge now had twin hydra-like heads over his shoulders now.

"Hmmm" the grin on Megatron face is no more.

"Ok a robotic dragon with three heads" said Firestorm now behind Starscream.

"See the three headed dragon " said Scourge. And gave a Fearful Roar.

'RRRRRRRRRAAAAAAAAA"

Then Snarl and Undermine transformed to follow Scourge and trapped Starscream,Megatron and Firestorm.

"Quite a mode" said Megatron .

"Now then if you come here to threaten me you have made a fault mistake,If you want my help then let us speak like manter beams.

''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''''

Sometime after the talk.

Megatron and Scourge a both sitting in chairs.

"Maybe I should have destruction you but your story is interesting." said Scourge.

"It's not just a story, the same black hole that destroyed Unicron will destroy us all for every. Unless the all the Cyber Planet key are found." said Megatron.

"And you think one is hidden in these tempale walls" Scourge turned his head as if thinking but Firestorm know what he was thinking about.

"It will take time for me to take in what you have told me but I think It is true but there is a deeper truh from there"

'Hmmm" said Megatron

"You say that your goal is to save the worlds but it's a lie isn't it"

"Why you piece..." said Starscream but stopped by Megatron hand.

"Calm down Starscream" whispered Firestorm behind him.

"Yeah what every"

"We must stop the black hole before we all died and after words there maybe Ha." said Megatron.

..........................................................................................................................................

After the talk

Starscream ,Megatron,and Firestorm were walking outside from the temple.

"Like I said, we should have crushed them and taken the Cyber Planet key." said Starscream

"And like I said before thats why I'm leader and your still a fluke. We'll use these beast bot as long as they useful and then we'll crush them.

'in that case can I return to earth sir."

"Granted"

"Demotion gate open"

Then Starscream transformed and flew throgth the gate. But when they were talking Firestorm was looking at one of these pics on the wall. _"A bird, hmm maybe I should scan it, it may have use later"_After she quickly scan it she raced after Starscream and Megatron.

After Starscream left, Megatron turned to Firestorm and asked " Do you know any thing about this planet Firestorm."

"Yes, but I don't know that much about it." said Firestorm. That of course that was a lie.

"This planet has thick forests and lots of man-eating plants. And the bots that live here are beast bots. And did I say its has lots of alive volcano and this planet is called Beast Planet."

"I see" said Megatron.

"Megatron.....sir where are we going" asked Firestorm.

"No, Firestorm you stay here and keep an eye on things. I'm going some where else." said Megatron and transformed and flew some where.

"Now what am I going to do." said Firestorm.

"I know! I'll be in stealth mode" said Firestorm and turned invisible.

What will happen next to a girl Firestorm. And how does she know so many tricks. Keep reading to find out.


	5. How rude!

_"Megatron.....sir where are we going" asked Firestorm._

_"No, Firestorm you stay here and keep an eye on things. I'm going some where else." said Megatron and transformed and flew some where._

_"Now what am I going to do." said Firestorm._

_"I know! I'll be in stealth mode" said Firestorm and turned invisible._

**Back to the story**

After hours of walking around the Temple Firestorm grew tired of this. Then saw

Snarl and walked over to say "Hi". "Hi Snarl how are you doing" said Firestorm in false cheerfulness.

".................."

"Snarl....you can trust me......you KNOW that I'm difference from the others......"

"Then why....." said Snarl looking up.

"I have good reasons so trust me.......I may seem like an enemy at times but it's an act" said Firestorm.

"Why tell me? How do I know you 're not lieing." hissed Snarl.

"I know where the key is Snarl but yet I did not tell the Megatron and I know more then I let on....plus the only reson you follow your old friend is to watch him too"

"Think about it Snarl ........I'll be testing out a scan if you need me." with that she turned and left the poor shocked Snarl standing there. "_Is it me are have I become more sly" _

a little later.

Firestorm had test her new mode out when she saw Backstop and Overhaul by the mountain. "_Oh slag, if Overhaul is a wake it means.......Megatron back. But I can make an excuse let me say I found the Autobots but was 'stuck' in the forest so I couldn't tell him."_

Firestorm land herself near to hear some of the talk.

"Cybertron is it never heard of it, but I'm not surprise. We don't get much visitors here on this planet and My name is Backstop." said Backstop.

Then Firestorm tuned out with the whole the "Planets alive" talk.

Main while back to Megatron

"Fine Scourge if you want to test your strength on me but you won't like the come out."

Then Scourge ran forward and jumps in the air and trys to land on Megatron.

"This is over" yelled Scourge but Megatron vanished and now behind him. Going to land a Punch but stopped right in his face.

"You could have won one agaust me" Scourge

"Maybe nothing is sure" said Megatron.

As Megatron and Scourge talk some of the bots in the background clap.(Mostly Brimstone, and Undermine)

Then Starscream heads pops up and says that the Autobot want on a misson. Then Megatron ask where is Firestorm.

"I have no iade" then Starscream turns off the transmission.

"Hmmm" said Megatron.

Back to Backstop and the hurt Overhaul.

Firestorm was still tuned out of the talks Backstop and Overhaul intill Snarl came along.

"Backstop Backstop Backstop" shouted Snarl as he ran towards the two in his wolf mode.

"Who is this" Snarl hissed.

"He is my guest Snarl" said Backstop

"Okay" said Snarl then want in his bot mode.

Let skip to the part where Firestorm pops by.

................................

"Then let find this Scourge" said Overhaul.

3 person Pov

Before Backstop said anything a small langht could be heard up on the small mountain side. Everyone looked up to see a red and black eagle like bird spying on them.

"Who are you!" demand Overhaul pointing at the eagle bird.

"You know it's rude to point right" said the 'Bird' as it landed on a rock near him.

"My name is Firestorm, it's nice to meet you all. Backstop, Overhaul and Snarl." said Firestorm gave a small bow.

Snarl looked shocked at Firestorm but Firestorm gave him a under the mask smile in return.

"It is nice to meet you to" said Backstop.

"And if you want to find Scourge then look near the plains, I bet you'll find him there" she said.

"Why trust you.......What! your a Decepticon" said Overhaul and tryed to stand in a fight pose but failed because he was hurt early.

"I come in peace" said Firestorm as she held her wings in the air.

"Firestorm what are you doing here" said Snarl now unshocked.

"I told you that I'd be flying around Snarl" said Firestorm.

"You know her Snarl?" asked Backstop.

"Ya, She was here with **Megatron" **said Snarl.

"**Megatron**!" said Overhaul.

"Can we stop saying Megatron please and yes" said Firestorm.

"You here to fight" said Overhaul.

"No for 3 reasons. 1 is that your hurt. 2 I'm not the fight kind of person 3 is onless you attack me then I will have to hurt you." said Firestorm.

"You join the Decepticon but you don't like to fight?" said Overhaul.

"It's a long story......Oh wait got a call on the com-link." said Firestorm and turned around.

"Yes"

"_Firestorm where are you_" said Megatron

"_Um....busy anways where are you sir_." said Firestorm looking over her shoulder to the Autobots.

"_I'm on Earth, so I want you to keep a eye on this till I come back_" said Megatron

"_Yes sir Firestorm out_"

She turned around to the Overhaul and said

"Remember what I said Overhaul"

Then went flying in the air leaving him, Snarl and Backstop.

"She knows more then she lets on" said Backstop.

"will let find Scourge" said Backstop.

"I will return to the others Backstop" said Snarl then went to beast mode and ran off.

"Come on Overhaul." said Back stop.


	6. Mind over matter

_"Firestorm where are you" said Megatron_

_"Um....busy anyways where are you sir." said Firestorm looking over her shoulder to the Autobots._

_"I'm on Earth, so I want you to keep a eye on this till I come back" said Megatron_

_"Yes sir Firestorm out" _

_She turned around to the Overhaul and said_

_"Remember what I said Overhaul"_

_Then went flying in the air leaving him, Snarl and Backstop._

_"She knows more then she lets on" said Backstop._

_"will lets find Scourge" said Backstop._

_"I will return to the others Backstop" said Snarl then went to beast mode and ran off._

_"Come on Overhaul." said Back stop._

**Back to the story..........**

On a open plain on Beast Planet, Overhaul,Backstop,Undermine, Brimstone,Snarl, and Scourge were walking. Overhaul and Backstop were TRYing to talk to Scourge .

"Scourge, turn around when I'm talking to you" said Overhaul.

" Scourge I beg you, hear what this traveler has to say" said Backstop.

They stop and Scourge turns around to listen.

"Go ahead Overhaul" said Backstop.

"Your giving me the Cyber Planet key" said Overhaul pointing at Scourge.

"Hmmm?" said Scourge.

"Tell him your story" said Backstop.

"It's simple, theres a black hole that's coming to destroy everything but I can stop it if you hand over the key..(Scourge had turned around and starts to walk away) Hey are you listening!"

"Hey were not finshed here"

"Just who do you think your talking to" said Scourge turning around to Overhaul.

Backstop went in front of Overhaul trying to stop a fight from braking out.

"Fight will lead to nothing" But Overhaul pushed him aside.

"I'm talking to you Scourge and your going to give me that Cyber key " said Overhaul.

"oh no no" said Backstop behide Overhaul and went down with his hands over his head.

"If theres something you want from me off world-er then COME AND TAKE IT" said Scourge pointing with his axes.

"If that the way you want it" said Overhaul.

**Firestorm's pov**

"Looks like I made it in time for the show and Before Megatron got here too" I said now in my Air fighter mode then quickly transformed to robot mode on the cleft where Megatron was going to be at soon.

Then Megatron came not to long after I came and was thinking

_"This is intersing"_

"Megatron sir" I said.

"I'll talk to you later Firestorm but for now lets enjoy to show." was all he said.

Normal Pov

"It's go time" said Overhaul and ran straight for Scourge.

Then Firestorm tuned out the rest of the battle.

..........................................

**Firestorms Pov**

"Firestorm" said Megatron.

"Yes sir" I turned my head to Megatron.

"Why did you not tell me that that Autobot were here."

"It was only one Autobot" said Firestorm.

'hmm" said Megatron

"I'll think I should go and patrol" then I turned in to a jet and flew to the volcano.

Normal Pov

Sitting in the volcano was Snarl and Overhaul. Overhaul was near the lava and was about to put his foot in it.

"It's simpley mind over matter." he said to Snarl.

"Gently and......Aggg" he yelled and jumped in the air hoping up and down.

"Hoper..Hopers..Hoper.." Overhaul said holding his foot jumping on one leg.

"See I told you, it's lava and it's Hot" said Snarl.

"No no I can take it, its not so bad." (This is suppose to be a cut scene but here comes the filler)

"Hey" said a voice up on top the tippy top of the volcano.

"Hmm" both said Snarl and Overhaul.

"Camon ball!" said the voice and something flew down in to the lava with a splash.

Then Firestorm's head pops up from the lava because she was a little far from where Overhaul and Snarl are.

"Hey Overhaul come in, the 'waters' great!" said Firestorm waving her hand to him.

"Thats not water thats LAVA and how can you stand the heat." said Snarl.

"Simple, it's mind over matter. Are you Coming Overhaul are is it to hot for ya"

"I'm comenig on my own pace...........What! why are you here any was"

"I'." said Firestorm then went under the lava again.

"I don't get you Firestorm" said Snarl shaking his head.

A little while later.

Overhaul was final in the water with the help of mind over matter.(And a little bit of help form Firestorm taunts)

'I know what your doing, learning how to stand Scourge's fire attacks but your going to far." said Snarl.

"Your braking my focus" said Overhaul.

"Master Backstop say that fighting is a chain of events that make more fighting"

Then Overhaul stood up and turned around and yelled to Snarl

"Stop it, I didn't ask for your help so just butt out."

"I saved you because the fight was over and I could not just watch him kill you, not while you were helpless." said Snarl.

"You should have stayed out of it Snarl and let the battle ran it's course, Now my Honer is gone and a would have died then be knew as a wimp." said Overhaul and started to punching the lava. Snarl shook his head at Overhaul but still watched him.

Firestorm now walked up from the lava and sat next to Snarl and also watched.

"Firestorm why did you join Megatron" asked Snarl.

Everything went quiet very fast but in the background you could hear Overhaul still punching the lava.

"He is evil but you seem to have a good spark." said Snarl.

"I had not choice" said Firestorm.

"So you gave in without a fight." said Overhaul from the lava.

"I'm no wimp Overhaul, I try ed to fight Megatron but in the end, failed trying."

"And now my old friends will find out sooner or later that I turn my back on them and will hate me for every. The End to my happy life."

"Who were these friends of yours" asked Snarl.

"Clocker and an old bot named Brakedown, they helped fix my leg and let me stay with them.

"One 'lucky' day I heard Megatron order two bots to get Brakedown to find out more about the Cyber Planet key and I race to warn them.............................. things from there........"

Quietness.....................

"What planet were you from?" asked Snarl.

"Speed"

"The Speed planet that where Hot Shot and Red Alert are!" said Overhaul.

"I know" said Firestorm.

"Well nice talking to you" said Firestorm and started to walk to the way out of the volcano.

"Where are you going?" said Snarl.

"Back to Megatron before the yelling comes" then transformed and flew away in jet mode.

**A few hour or 20 minutes later.**

Firestorm was inside of the Temple when she heard noise from the out side.

"_How could I forget the fight between Overhaul and Scourge" _

Then she saw Megatron standing near the door and ran over.

"I see you made it Firestorm, watch and learn" said Megatron.

Then he walks up near and behind Snarl who is hiding behind the pillars now turned to Megatron

"Even on Jaugle planet, good help is hard to find" said Megatron.

"Cyber Key Power" and a now have his famous (_Death Claw_) at one hand.

"It's over for you Snarl" and hit Snarl with his (_Death Claw_) that made Snarl flying through the pillar.

"Snarl!" said Overhaul as he turned away from his battle for a few seconds before Scourge attacked him again with his Cyber Key Power . And to be honest Firestorm bit her lip under her mask from calling to Snarl like Overhaul did.

"Can you take the Heat little man" cried Scourge as he let his fire rour it's fearry at Overhaul.

Then when Snarl stood up ,Megatron started to punch Snarl like a punching bag.

"No Snarl, but I can't worry about him" said Overhaul as he pushed in to the fire.

'Don't tell me to get out of the kickgen I can stand the heat" then broke throgth Scourge fire attack and landed a powerful punch at Scourge that made him fall for a bit.

"Ha Ha now who is the weak one" said Overhaul but he fail to notice a flying Snarl but it was to late.

Snarl and him where on the ground while Scourge stood up.

"Scourge my gift to you, enjoy destroying them" said Megatron pointing a the two on the ground.

"Fair well Snarl I have no love for traitor" then broght down his axe.

But Overhaul took the hit for Snarl.

"stand aside interloper" said Scourge

Ok this is the part Firestorm could not look any more and looked away and foruse herself to tune out.

then she saw a Bright light and Overhaul glowing and scan a lion of the wall. The light was so bright that everyone cover they eyes.

Scourge looked around for Overhaul but looked up to see a White and gold lion. The lion gave out a powerful roar and jump of the Temple.

"Scourge there a new beast on your planet" said Megatron as he was hit by the blurr of a lion and Scourge to with the two others.

When he got to Firestorm it was not as strong as the other hits he gave to Scourge,his followers, and Megatron. More like a hard push and then he grabbed Snarl and jumped off the Temple with super speed. Quickly hoping the tree tops and land on a Mountain near the Temple and placing his wounded friend aside and roared.

"I'm Overhaul no more I am **Leobreaker**"

'_Way to go Leobreaker now thing are going to be a lot more fun around here"_ thinking Firestorm standing up.


	7. Keep an eye out for

_Scourge looked around for Overhaul but looked up to see a White and gold lion. The lion gave out a powerful rour and jump of the Temple._

_"Scourge there a new beast on your planet" said Megatron as he was hit by the blurr of a lion and Scourge to with the two others._

_When he got to Firestorm it was not as strong as the other hits he gave to Scourge,his followers,and Megatron. More like a hard push and then he grabbed Snarl and jumped off the temple with super speed. Quickly hoping the tree tops and land on a Mountain near the temple and placing his wounded friend aside and roared._

_"I'm Overhaul no more I am __**Leobreaker**__"_

_'Way to go Leobreaker now thing are going to be a lot more fun around here" thinking Firestorm standing up._

**Back to the story........**

After Overhaul reborn or now Leobreaker, Megatron left Firestorm to find another Cyber Planet key and she went of to find Snarl and Leobreaker.

"Ok, ranning lost in a forest meant be the wrong way to find them" said Firestorm in her car mode.

"Hey Firestorm over here" said a voice ahead and it sounded alot like Leobreaker.

"Firestorm Transform" and she walked to his voice. It looks like she made it to Backstop's den and inside was a wound Snarl, Backstop and Leobreaker was standing outside.

"Hi Leobreaker, Snarl, Backstop" said Firestorm.

"Oh hello Firestorm" said Backstop.

"I'm done, you may stand Snarl" said Backstop.

"Snarl are you ok" asked Firestorm.

"He'll be just fine, Thanks to " said Backstop.

"Good" then Firestorm shouted "Transform" and turn back in to the red 'eagle' flew around the area.

"Hey Leobreaker, I think I see your friends" said Firestorm.

"Where!"

"Near the big killer man eater plant"

"That alot of help, 'Thank Firestorm' " and ran to find them.

"I think we should go with him" said Snarl and Backstop nodded then both want after him.

"Now I should Transform back to jet then when Megatron comes I turn robot. So I'll napping on this cleft for a while.

....................................................................................................

Boom!Boom!

"Earth quake? no it's Scourge.. Ok now wake wake" said Firestorm to herself.

She peeked over to see Scourge a few feet below where she was. I'll Just wait for Megatron.

"Hey knock it off" said Leobreaker because Scourge and his followers where laghting at them.

"Soon you won't be laughing" said Vector Prime.

"Never will you" said Megatron as he,Starscream,Sideways had appeared from a portal next to Scourge.

"Again you choice the losing side Optimus but You were always on the losing side yet again"

"Megatron, what are you doing here?!" said Optimus Prime.

"You know him" ask Scourge to Megatron.

"Yes, in away"

"So it wasn't one of your men that told me that Optimus Prime would be here"

"Hmm, what are you talking about" said Scourge.

Then Sideways did a quick symbol change form Decepticon then Autobot then back to Decepticon and gave a evil chuckle.

"_What was that" _Starscream was thinking.

Time For Firestorm time to come in now!

"Megatron, Megatron" said Firestorm in jet then quickly transformed next to Sideways.

"Firestorm do you know?"

"No sir"

"Will who every you are you must obey my law or get destroyed." said Scourge.

"What laws" said Optimus Prime.

"May be I would talk to you about the fate of your friends but I only listen to these who have won in battles."

"Hmm" said Optimus Prime.

"Your men must prove they're worth by facing Megatron's"

"No" said Optimus.

"Wimp" said Megatron.

.....

Then Undermine and Brimstone pined down Backstop and Snarl on to the ground.

"Stay down" said Undermine.

"Yeah, we don't want you to fight" said Brimstone.

'We will not take in this battle Scourge, it isn't just" said Optimus.

I'm skiping the battle so here whats happening on speed Planet.

Before the race with Clocker and Brakedown.

............................................

'Hey Brakedown" said Clocker.

"Yeah, Clocker" said Brakedown.

"I'm worryed about Storm, she hasn't come back for a few day!"

'I notice to but don't ask me ask Overide, I think she might know something after all she was was the last bot to see firestorm."

"Ok" then Clocker ran up to Overide who was checking her self for any damage.

"No haven't seen her at all Clocker." said Overide to Clocker after he asked.

'Now I'm super worried"

"About what Kid" said Landmine as he and Red alert walked up to Clocker.

"It's my friend, Firestorm she went missing on the day I met Hot shot."

"Strange" said Red alert.

"Don't worry kid we'll keep an eye out for your friend" said Landmine.

"Thanks, I better get ready for the race."

.............................................................................

Back to Jangle Planet when Megatron went flying in the air.

"Alright that all I need to see" then Starscream transformed and ran away.

"Intrsting" said Sideways and transformed to and flew away to.

"Firestorm you coming?"

"Not yet I got to check if Megatron all right. At least on of us need to help him before he gets more angrier" said Firestorm and flew towards that spot Megatron landed.

**A hour or so later**

Everyone but the Autobot where on top of the temple. Megatron was angry training because he lose the fight with Prime.

"I'll never will let Prime win August me again." said Megatron as he punched the ground.

"His still in a foul mood" said Brimstone.

"That Autobot did make him look very bad" said Undermine.

"Un hm" said Scourge.

"This is boring " said Firestorm.

After the flash back.

"Yes, Optimus Prime your old opponent has gain new power. Watch undermine a true worrier does not accepted defeat." said Scourge to undermine.

"Yeah right"

"I'm all most healed" said Megatron as he looked at his hand.

"Your not ready, if you go in to battle now then" said Starscream but Megatron cut him off.

'What, you think I'll lose to Prime" said Megatron over his shoulder.

"No thats not what I'll saying" said Starscream.

_"But that what i'm thinking about, I would gladly let Prime Destroy you" _

"I'm leaveing" said Firestorm then turn to go.

"Where are you going?" asked Sideways.

"Riding thought the forest, see yay" and turned in to a sports/race car and race off.


	8. Partners and bad feelings

_"I'm all most healed" said Megatron as he looked at his hand._

_"Your not ready, if you go in to battle now then" said Starscream but Megatron cut him off._

_'What, you think I'll lose to Prime" said Megatron over his shoulder._

_"No thats not what I'll saying" said Starscream._

_'But that what i'm thinking about, I would gladly let Prime Distroy you' _

_"I'm leaveing" said Firestorm then turn to go._

_"Where are you going?" asked Sideways._

_"Rideing thought the forest, see yay" and turned in to a sports/race car and race off._

**Back to the story**

10 minutes later.

"Slag, I'm lost again." said Firestorm then quickly transformed to robot mode.

"Guess I'll walk, even if I am the one who spend the most time here but still get lost, I never had this problem back at Speed Planet."

"Yet again, Speed Planet is a huge desert" said Firestorm.

"There is nothing but trees and more trees....Wait I hear evil laughter" said Firestorm.

Then she rushed ahead to see Sideways near the edge of the canyon. How could she forget that Sideways had made a plan to get the Decepticons and Autobots fight each other.

"Sideways?" said Firestorm.

"Firestorm what are you going here" said Sideways panicing alittle.

"Stop panicing I won't tell and I'm just here to enjoy the show to."

"So the more the marry" said Sideways now more relaxed and now paying attention to the fight now.

Firestorm just walked up and went to stand next to him.

**Now to the battle.**

Everyone transformed and started to fight. Starscream was fighting Leobraker and was losing. After Leobraker tackles Starscream and he landed on a rock on the wall of the celft. He stopped to see Sideways and Firestorm watching from the side lines near by hidden by the rocks.

"His the one who lead us here, he set us up and his with Firestorm!" said Leobraker.

"Optimus**"** said Leobraker to his leader below who was having trouble with Scourge because Scourge grabing him by his neck.

"It's a set up we have to team up to win"

**"**Right"

**"Savage Claw Mode"**

Scourge and Savage Claw Mode Optimus tackled each other. With one strike Scourge went flying back crashing in to a rock wall a mile and a half back. Optimus had won this battle.

"That it" said Sideways high up.

"Yep" said Firestorm.

"Will that was mildly fun to watch" said Sideways before a gold blrr tackled him. Making him fall on his back by Leobraker on top of him while Firestorm watching him.

"Your friends stuck under a rock slide" said Leobraker as Optimus and the other behind him.

"Curse you. your going to hurt my panit" said Sideways on the ground.

"He'll hurt more then your paint job." said Prime.

Firestorm turn to leave but...

"And Firestorm your not leaving" said Leobraker which made Firestorm stop.

"They're with Megatron" said Vector Prime.

"Is that true" said Leobraker as he pushed Sideways more.

"Aganst Megatron, I'm aganst Megatron" said Sideways.

"You know my story all ready." said Firestorm.

"You think you can fool us again" said Leobraker as Firestorm was trying to exsape again.

"Firestorm" said Leobraker.

"Can you back up a little I'm aleergic to cats" said Sideways.

Leobraker growled but back offed. Then Sideways backed away and said "Look I'm a spacial agent ok heres my Id" and did his little trick.

Some of the Autobots were shocked and Firestorm just yawned.

"I've be trying to tell you that I'm undercover agent sent to spy on Megatron" lied Sideways.

And Firestorm tuned out alittle again intill Sideways said.

"And Firestorm here is my partner"

"What but Firestorm said that Megatron force her to join" said Leobraker.

"Just a cover story" said Sideways.

"What a min-" but Firestorm was cut off when a shreen popped up with Landmine.

"We got to ran" then he transformed and flew away.

"Sideways" Growled Firestorm and transformed to and want after him.

Now with Sideways and Firestorm as they fly back

"Sideways" growled Firestorm again as she flew next to him.

"What, I had to say something for the both of us" he said.

"Times, now your my 'Partner' right" asked Sideways.

"Fine what ever, the Autobot didn't believe you anyways" said Firestorm.

"Now if were partners than it means that you have to stick with me all the time"

".............Don't Push your Luck, 'partner' " said Firestorm and flew ahead.

**Back to the teample**

"Firestorm I want you to go to Speed Planet to check on Crumplezone and Ransack for me" said Megatron.

"Yes, Megatron sir" said Firestorm. And went through the partal.

...................................................................................................................................

When she got there she went behind Overide's place/house.

"Time to be a copy cat" said Firestorm and did the symbol trick Sideways did on the Autobots.

She waited intill after the race and after when the chosen racers viewed the race coruse.

'_I think I should visit it Clocker and Brakedown for a bit before I see Crumplezone and Ransack. After all I 'am an Autobot right now and I'll surprise Overide later"_

**3rd person Pov**

"Alrght, now that where done patting each other on the back Think we still have a plan to come up with, am I right" said Landmine.

"Right" said everyone.

"I'll go get some supplies, be right back" said Clocker and ran out of the room.

"I need some tools back here-" said Clocker but he bumped in to someone because he wasn't looking where he was going and fell back on to the ground.

"Sorry" said Clocker not looking up.

"Wow Clocker wheres the fire" said the red bot.

"You see I'm trying-" then Clocker looked up and stop what he was about to say.

"your..your..Your back!!!" said Clocker and ran up to the bot with a flying death hug.

"Clocker.....*choke*..your....*choke* ..killing..me" said the Bot trying to push from the death hug.

"Sorry" said Clocker and backed away.

"So what happened when I be away" said the red female bot.

"Lots...LikeHotshotandtheraceandcomewithmeIgottoshowyoutoBrakedownhewas worriedtooandyougettomeeteverybody." quickly said Clocker as he dragged the bot with him back to that opend gragde door.

"Clocker slow down"

"Brakedown,Brakedown, Brakedown look who I found" said Clocker dragging the female bot in as everyone looked at him and the new stranger.

"While I'll be a monkeys uncle, Firestorm your back I been so worried about you." said Brakdown and he walked up to her to greet her.

"Clocker, who this?" asked Hot shot.

"This is Firestorm my friend that lived with us before you got here Hot shot but went missing" said Clocker.

"Missing?" asked Coby.

"Clocker is this your missing friend that you told us to keep un eye out for" said Red Alert.

"Yeah, but where have you been all this time Storm" asked Clocker.

"Will I got stuck in a hole and choldn't get out till now" said Firestorm.

Then Clocker started to introduce everyone to Firestorm but Red Alert and Landmine weren't to sure about the 'missing' newcomer.

"In a hole all this time, yeah right" said Landmine.

"We better keep an eye on this Firestorm from now on I have a bad feeling about her" said Red Alert eyeing Firestorm.


	9. Data

_"Missing?" asked Coby._

_"Clocker is this your missing friend that you told us to keep un eye out for" said Red Alert._

_"Yeah, but where have you been all this time Storm" asked Clocker._

_"Will I got stuck in a hole and couldn't get out till now" said Firestorm._

_Then Clocker started to introduce everyone to Firestorm but Red Alert and Landmine weren't to sure about the 'missing' newcomer._

_"In a hole all this time, yeah right" said Landmine._

_"We better keep an eye on this Firestorm form now on I have a bad feeling about her" said Red Alert eyeing Firestorm._

**Back to the story**

After the talk with Clocker and his new friends, Firestorm went to do the mission she came to do.

"Where you going Firestorm" asked Clocker.

"I'll be looking around, I'll see you around" said Firestorm and walked out.

"Let make up a plan before any ones comes by" said Landmine.

"Yay" said everyone.

"I know what will happens so I'll lay low and I all ready talked to Crumplezone and Ransack so I'll watch the race and then when the fight starts I'll see Overide and 'talk' to her" said Firestorm.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After Crumplezone and Ransack poor adapter to steal the key the race was on again.

Hot Shot won the race and Overide was happy for him. The shield was down and the crowd was cheering. Until the Decepticons zapped right in front of the Planet cup.

"Noway, Megatron" said Hot Shot.

Crumplezone and Ransack laughed at Hot Shot. Megatron turned and grabbed the cup and said

"Thank you so much Hot Shot, wining the race lowered the force Field so I can take this"

"Guess again Megatron"

"Prime" said Megatron as her twissed around to his Foe who was standing on the edge of the stands with Vector Prime and Leobraker.

"Hand it over Megatron" said Prime.

"Handle this fool for me" said Megatron.

"I been waiting for this, your done for" cried Starscream as he leaped towards the group.

"Count me in" said Sideways leaping beside him.

"And I'll take you out" said Leobraker and leaped and punched Sideways.

Then Sideways quickly transformed to his air fighter mode.

"You shouldn't have done that, you will have to pay" said Sideway.

Leobraker landed and turned around and said.

"That suppose to scare me"

Starscream and Vector Prime were fight with thery shwords.

"The cyber planet key will never be yours"

"It all ready is old man" said Starscream.

Will on the ground, red and purple lasters were fireing at the oppsite side.

"Eat laser, goodie to shoes" yell Ransack.

"Get Coby to safety" ordered Jetfire to Landmine as he started to fire shots at the Decepticons.

"Got it" said Landmine.

"I'm fine just beat these guys" said Coby who were protected by Mini-Cons, Red Alert and Clocker.

Optimus Prime were fighting with Megatron.

"You never learn Megatron" said Optimus Prime as he kept punching Megatron.

"You will never win" then one of his Punches went thorough Megatron blocks.

But Megatron pushed Prime back which made Optimus fly back but landed on his feet.

"If I"m not wrong, never has come." said Megatron holding the planet cup.

Then Prime used Savage Claw Mode to make Megatron drop the cup and Overide slide to grab it. Megatron was badly hurt and told everyone to retreat. But someone in the shadows were watching. '_I'll get my chance later', now I must make up a really good excuse to not get dismantle by Megatron '_

**Later** in space

_'The key should make the sound right about now!!' _Firestorm was thinking to herself.

Then a sound wave past thorough Firestorm. "Now that I have that data in the map i'll get back to Megatron "

....

"Firestorm, Where have you BEEN" yelled Megatron .

"Collecting very important data and putting it in the map you stole" said Firestorm.

"Data"

"That data wave had some from info so I put it to the map"

"I see, but there is another reason. Is there not" said Megatron

"I want to 'greet' Overide my self..sir"

"Fine" said Megatron

"Now let all go to Beast Planet"

"Yes Sir" said everyone.

......................................................................................................................................

Lonely Decepticon spy: I know this chap. isn't very good. Oh,There is a poll on my page.

the question is Who should Firestorm have her first kiss with?

Sideways:1

Evac:0

Hotshot :2

Red Alert:0

Soundwave:0

Lonely Decepticon spy:So vote who is going to steal our little Firestorm's heart.

Hotshot:I'm in the lead? Why?

Lonely Decepticon spy:Because your, fun, the pretty bot type. I think?.......... Why did you guys vote for Hotshot, I was Thinking Sideways.

Sideways:And she is my partner too!

Hotshot:Your the writer, Why do you hate me.

Lonely Decepticon spy: ........ .Do.

Red Alert: Stop bickering like children. Now you guys and girls out there. Vote.


	10. Questions part 1

Lonely Decepticon spy: This is not Chap.10 for people who want to read chap 10. No this is better! This is a chap. when you look over your reviews that you sent me. And Firestorm and the gang, say what they think of it and will choseing is random.

Megatron: Get on with it flashling!

Lonely Decepticon spy: Ok Ok. Firestorm why don't you read the frist random review.

Firestorm: Sure here gos. Wolf'sRainLover123 says for chaper 8

_*giggles* Looks like Firestorm is stuck with Sideways._

Firestorm: I have nothing to say but I hate the writer for partnering me with Sideways.

Lonely Decepticon spy: Hey! At least your not bonded to him...........yet.

Firestorm:.................You can't do that because you all ready ask the readers to vote who I end up with. And I have a sneaky feeling that I is not Sideways.

Sideways: Lets move on to the next review so I can go on the computer and vote for myself to be with Firestorm.

Lonely Decepticon spy:..............Moving on. Starscream your next.

Starscream: Fine, -Ileadh for chapter 1 says

_Hmm..._

"I think I'll review my own story, that way I get more review...no wait! I think I'll post this fic as a troll to see how many people I can ** off with my lack of intellegence!yay11"

Mission accomplished, moron.

Lonely Decepticon spy: I all most forgot about that one. And you Ileadh. I hope something bad happens to you!!!

Firestorm:................

Lonely Decepticon spy: Megatron

Megatron: .......Shadowcat63 says for chapter 6

_umm good story so far just please watch the grammer. make sure to do a grammer check or proff read alitle to make sure the word make sence before posting._

Lonely Decepticon spy: Thank for the info but I some time rush when I read and edit the chapters. But I will try harder, and thanks for politely saying about the grammer Shadowcat63.

Starscream: Yeah right. You suck at grammer.

Firestorm: Starscream be nice or the writer will do something bad to everyone.

Lonely Decepticon spy: Yay, I have the power . any ways Thundercracker your turn.

Thundercracker: Wolf'sRainLover123 says for chapter 9

_*giggles* Sorry Sideways you may be cute but Hotshot's cuter *hugs Hotshot*_

Firestorm: he is kind of cute when you think about it.............

Lonely Decepticon spy: So I like Sideways better.... anyways that all for now but you can submit questions for part two coming before chap. 10 or after. I still do not know,

Everyone: See yay next time. Please leave questions and vote for Firestorms frist kiss.


	11. Chap 10 Flash from the past

_"Firestorm, Where have you BEEN" yelled Megatron ._

_"Collacting very important dately and putting it in the map you stole" said Firestorm._

_"Datey"_

_"That datey wave had some from info so I put it to the map"_

_"I see, but there is another reason. Is there not" said Megatron _

_"I want to greet'Overide my self..sir"_

_"Fine" said Megatron _

_"Now let all go to Beast Planet" _

_"Yes Sir" said everyone._

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Back to the real story**

While you see, Megatron don't mean everyone go to Beast planet. I got stuck with Starscream but at least Mudflap nice. But I was bored out of her mind, but Meg's wanted me to watch the two.

"Not to be rude Starscream but, I'm bored." I said with my back laying on a flat rock, swinging my legs back and forth.

"Be bored no more, We're going to Earth." said Starscream as a gate opened. Starscream is now strangely nice to me now, maybe because I don't like megs and some time dont follow his order, or I battled with Him and is still in working. It is kind of creepy when you think about it.

"Why?" I said as I went after him a Mudflap. I lose trak of the epsoides I been all ready.

"You'll see"

2 Minutes later.

""

"No, its warm as a toster." said Starscream as he walked onward.

"Firestorm, why don't you go look for the key somewhere else." said Mudflap.

"Really!, Thanks Mudflap!" with a quick hug, she was off.

"Mudflap" Snaped starry "Help me look for the key"

.....

"Hmm, where to go on this ice block" I said to myself. I saw a mountain and sat down for rechaging.

_Dream _

_I was at a place up high, with clouds all over the place with a bright light._

_"Where am I, who know transformers had dreams...What a bright light!, Please tell I'm not dead."_

_"Hello youngling" boomed a voice._

_"Primus!!"_

_"Yes Firestorm, I am the one called Primus"_

_"Why...Why am I here." I cried out to him, this qestion had me for some time._

_"Because, Firestorm you have a gift. A very rare one in deed"_

_"A Gift?"_

_"Yes, unlike many you can master thing many took years trying to do, scan and turn in to anything you want,You can get any information even if the odds are aganst you and so many more"_

_"What thats me!....I was thinking when I turned trans, I could this things that all"_

_".....And Speed planet wasn't the frist planet I came on was it."_

_"No. Eons ago_ _you came on earth frist, and befriended Evac,Crosswise. Crosswise let you join him on hunts and train with him."_

_"So thats how I know how to fight. But why don't I remanber anything"_

_"I came to you I in a dream, much like this one and told you what I said already. I put a gate under you so you would be transported to the speed planet. But Evac and Crosswise would not let you go, so you prmoise them that they would see you again and If you forgot them, they would make you remanber. You bumped you leg when you fell in the gate as the two let you go. You blacked out and I waited to the right time to transport you to Velocitron, so you lay between space and time waiting in deep stasis."_

_"Oh"_

_"And you did wish on a star did you not"_

_"Still why don't I Rem- hole slag"_

_Flash of my past went past my mind as if a movie on fast forword. I step back and held my head for a few neno clicks then it stoped._

_"Maybe you should tell me before the flash form the past thing. Its kind of cheesey."_

_"Hmm, should I take it back then?"_

_"NO!!..I mean no thank you, so can I wake up now"_

_"I have told you what you should know now"_

_"Bye, thanks Big bot" _

END OF DREAM

"Will.....thats clears some things up," I said shaking some snow that had piled up on me.

"So back to HQ, the two should be back by now" so she transformed and flew over an ice field.

POV Autobots

"Look Jetfire, I think its a Decepticon" said Hotshot.

"It seem so" said Jetfire in his hot sexy accent.(Sorry fan girl)

"Wait, I seen that jet before, Firestorm!!" shouted Overide.

The red jet did not stop and it zoomed in to the gate.

"What Firestorm, Clocker's friend" asked Hotshot.

"Yeah, She and I use to train together, and I know she can transform more then one mode"

"Hmm" was all Landmine said.

"Lets move out team" said Hot smoking Jetfire.

Overide stood there for a few seconds before transforming.

'_Could that really be you Firestorm.'_

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The end... for now

The win for the poll is Hot shot with three votes. But your choice was poor so I'm not conting on it. WaHAHAHAHA

And i'm not telling who.

Any was I think there a new poll and my page. And this time your vote really does count. The poll is

Should Firestorm be transported to another world, if so which one.

,transformers G1. being found by the Autobots.

2 Yes,transformer energon. being found by Kicker

3 Yes,transformer armada with Lori,Bud, and Coby

4 No, keep going.

So vote and get your friends to vote to. The more the marry.


	12. Sing a song or two

_"Will.....thats clears some things up," I said shaking some snow that had piled up on me._

_"So back to HQ, the two should be back by now" so she transformed and flew over an ice field._

_POV Autobots_

_"Look Jetfire, I think its a Decepticon" said Hotshot._

_"It seem so" said Jetfire in his hot sexy accent.(Sorry fan girl)_

_"Wait, I seen that jet before, Firestorm!!" shouted Overide._

_The red jet did not stop and it zoomed in to the gate._

_"What Firestorm, Clocker's friend" asked Hotshot._

_"Yeah, She and I use to train together, and I know she can transform more then one mode"_

_"Hmm" was all Landmine said._

_"Lets move out team" said Hot smoking Jetfire._

_Overide stood there for a few seconds before transforming._

_'Could that really be you Firestorm.'  
_-_-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

POV Firestorm in the forest

After I found out starry and Muddy were okay and left with them to Beast Planet. While waiting for the Autobots I found out that my Ipod was with me. I looked around to see if aneone would heard me so I started to sing as it played She's A Rebel. (Change some words)

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

From Cybertron to Velocitron  
She's the one that they  
Call old Firestorm

She's the symbol  
of resistance  
and she's holding on my  
spark like a hand grenade

Is she dreaming  
what I'm thinking  
Is she the mother of all bombs  
gonna detonate

Is she trouble  
like I'm trouble  
make it a double  
twist of fate  
or a melody that

She sings the revolution  
the dawning of our lives  
she brings this liberation  
that I just can't define  
nothing comes to mind

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel  
She's a saint  
She's salt of the earth  
And she's dangerous

She's a rebel  
Vigilante  
Missing link on the brink  
Of destruction

She's a rebel, She's a rebel, She's a rebel, And she's dangerous

I looked around to see anyone near me again. But on one was there so I skip to another song and lean aganst the tree and sang along.

Head under water  
And you tell me  
To breathe easy for awhile  
The breathing gets harder  
Even I know that  
Made room for me  
It's too soon to see  
If I'm happy in your hands  
I'm unusually hard to hold on to

Blank stares at blank pages  
No easy way to say this  
You mean well but you make this hard on me

I'm not gonna write you a love song--  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a long song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song  
Today  
Today..

I learnt the hard way  
That they all say  
Things you wanna hear  
My heavy spark sinks deep down under  
You and Your twisted words  
Your help just hurts  
You are not what I thought you were  
Hello to high and dry

Convinced me to please you  
Made me think that I need this too  
I'm trying to let you hear me as I am---

I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If all you have is leavin'  
I'm gonna need a better reason  
To write you a love song today

Promise me  
You'll leave the light on  
To help me see  
The daylight my guide, gone  
Cause I believe  
There's a way  
You can love me  
Because I say

I won't write you a love song  
Cause you ask for it  
Cause you need one  
You see, I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin' this  
Is that why you wanted a love song?  
Cause you asked for it  
Cause you need one  
You see I'm not gonna write you a love song  
Cause you tell me it's make or breakin this  
If you're on your way  
I'm not gonna write you to stay  
If your heart is nowhere in it  
I don't want it for a minute  
Babe, I walk the seven seas  
When I believe that there's a reason to write you a love song  
Today.  
Today..

Then I heard claping and turn around quicker then Hot Shot on speed planet's race. It was Vector Prime, Optimus Prime and Leobraker who were making there way to the tempale that was about two or three miles away. I of coruse fall of the tree I'm on and quickly get up and cross my arms trying not to look embarrassmented.

"Youuu-u sneak up on me" I said pointing at the group.

"We been standing here for the last minute or so Firestorm" chuckled Leobraker .

"Howw-w rude" I said a cross my arms like a child.

Vector Prime chuckled.

"Shouldn't you all go to get the planet key" I said smartly.

Optimus Prime was about to open his mouth to say some thing to me but.

"Sorry _'Lord'_ Megatron is calling so bye bye" Then with that I transformered and left.

"What a strange transformer" said Vector Prime.

"Your telling me, I've seeing her for some time now and still can't understand her" said Leobraker.

Vector Prime and Optimus Prime looked at Leobraker if waiting for him to tell them the story.

Leobraker was now telling the two how he meet Firestorm.


	13. Oh, Leobraker

_Then I heard claping and turn around quicker then Hot Shot on speed planet's race. It was Vector Prime, __Optimus__ Prime and Leobraker who were making there way to the tempale that was about two or three miles away. I of coruse fall of the tree I'm on and quickly get up and cross my arms trying not to look embarrassmented._

_"Youuu-u sneak up on me" I said pointing at the group._

_"We been standing here for the last minute or so Firestorm" chuckled Leobraker ._

_"Howw-w rude" I said a cross my arms like a child._

_Vector Prime chuckled._

_"Shouldn't you all go to get the planet key" I said smartly._

_Optimus__ Prime was about to open his mouth to say some thing to me but._

_"Sorry 'Lord' Megatron is calling so bye bye" Then with that I transformered and left._

_"What a strange transformer" said Vector Prime._

_"Your telling me, I've seeing her for some time now and still can't understand her" said Leobraker._

_Vector Prime and __Optimus__ Prime looked at Leobraker if waiting for him to tell them the story._

_Leobraker was now telling the two how he meet Firestorm._

Pov Firestorm- and all so 10 minutes pasted.

"This is Jangle planet, untamed and unforgeting world. Only a powerful ruler can contral it. This is my world Optimus_ Prime only the strong have a voice here." said Scourge with megatron at his side. _

_While Firestorm sat on a bolder at the sidelines with Ransack, Crumplezone, and Scourge's men who were behind the rock hidding and watching ._

_"We don't come here to fight Scourge" said _OptimusPrime with leobraker and Vector Prime at his side.,

"Don't mock me, show me your power or be gone." said Scourge.

"Very well."

**Savage Claw Mode**

"We here to make a peacefull talk " said Prime.

"Ah yes, cowerdly as every hey Optimus_" said Megatron._

_"If I rember last time Megatron it was you that turn tail last time." said _Optimusprime.

"He can't talk about the boss like that, somebody needs to teach that cluop head some manners." said Crumplezone, waveing his hand behind the bolder.

"Yay, that big storng jrek" said Ransack waving.

"What was that." said Optimus_ in a dark voice turn his head to the bolder._

_"Nothing sir"_

_"Nothinggg sir"_

_"Hey guys, maybe you can shut your molth plate now" I said crossing my arms and leg on the bolder._

_"Yes firestorm"_

_"I think I said this before your words do not effect me, if you want a voice in my court then face me in battle" said Scourge._

_"No"_

_"You see Scourge, he has no respact for the rules of this planet, he asks for your help but is to cicken to face what you built here. It's pityful." said Megatron._

_Then Leobraker started acted up and everyone is argeing with each other._

_Scourge shouts and gets his cyber key power and says its a fight._

_I almost jumped out to stop leobraker from sure a big mistake._

_Well you know what happens from there._

_Megatron was leaving and Ransack and Crumplezone was to. _

_I simply just got off the rock but wait to see what would happen._

_"Leobraker" said Snarl as he rushed over._

_"Don't try to move, we'll get some help"_

_"Where does it hurt leobraker" said Vector Prime._

_"He, hee where dosn't it hurt." _

_"You fought well, you nearly won" said Vector Prime _

_"Yay but nearly isn't good" said Leobraker trying to get up._

_"Your badly wounded" said Snarl._

_"leobraker" said Prime giving his hand out to help._

_"I don't need your pity." and sanding up and walking away._

_"Leobraker listen to me"_

_"No,..right now i think I should listen to myself"_

_"Leobraker where do you think you a going" said snarl._

_"Let him go, I think we all have some thinking to do" said Prime._

_"Oh leobraker" I said shakeing my head and turning around and transformering before anyone would come after._


	14. ALERT HOT GUY

_"Leobraker listen to me"_

_"No,..Right now I think I should listen to myself"_

_"Leobraker where do you think you a going" said snarl._

_"Let him go, I think we all have some thinking to do" said Prime._

_"Oh leobraker" I said shaking my head and turning around and transformering before anyone would come after._

**At night very very dark at night**

3rd person.

Firestorm was alone and that was all that mattered at the moment, she was thinking what to do. Should she stay with the con's or be with the Autobots? Tell Clocker and Breakdown about her little switch? Blame and kill Override for bringing a dumb slag head.

So many things were going through her head right now!

"Do I even have a job in this war?" said Firestorm to nobody.

"Now, Now Firestorm. You have a job all right."

"What was that!" said Storm, looking around looking for the voice.

"That's not important right now my dear. Do you or do you not want to know what your job is." said the voice.

"Yes!.............

"Your job is to get rid of a pest in the fate time line, someone with an evil intention who wants to rid the right full fate for this world."

"Wow, I'm a con and you want me to save the world." Said Firestorm lamely.

"………. May be if I explain this in HQ then you will understand." Said the Voice.

"Wait what the –"

The transport worm hole sucked Storm in.

"What just hit me" I said rubbing my head with my hand.

"You'll get use to it" said the voice above me.

"Hmm" I said looking up to see I note a handsome hot guy looking down at me.

I also noticed that I'm human now but I look different from my old teen body. I was about early twenty; I had body that would my any guy look twice. Same hair and I think eyes…. Wait no I have jade green eyes now. Red long coat with black outline and red shorts, neon green visor.

"What is this about?" I said picking myself up and looking at him up and down. To see what he looks like of course.

Black and dark bluish hair that looks very anime. Nice body not to slim and not to macho, tall about a good 5-7 inches taller then me even when I'm wearing boots. Age an estimate of mid twenty and wearing black suit/coat.

"I told you, saving the world and that type of thing. Follow me and everything will clear up." He said in that smooth voice of his.

I did and looked at our surroundings too as we walked. The place looked like a maze and that place in bleach with the hollows. But it wasn't white but a pale color with a wood floorish thing and pale lamps glow dimly. It was so ……. empty, wait what was that in the cover of my eye. Something black, maybe it's just the light playing tricks on me. Anyway the whole place had a whole royalty feel to it.

Two wooden doors open.

Blinding light went in my eye so I held my arm over my eyes and to see a whole room was filled with books and there was this desk at the end of the room with a wall of a window behind it.

He sat down at the chair behind the desk while I was still stand up. How Rude.

"Sit down, may I call you storm. That what a lot of people call you." Said the guy in a gentleman's tone.

"Please call me by my real name, only my friends and those dear to me call me that. And you are-"I said in a cold collective voice. Hot guy or not this guy was going to answer so questions.

" Most call me Toya-sama but you may call me Toya-san.(High and mighty huh)*He put his hands together, elbow on the desk and his eyes narrowed as his shadowed face came close to his closed hands*

"And you jade a W.G member" Said Toya. .

"Meaning?" said Storm coolly.

"Meaning little one, (Storms eyes narrow at the little one comment) that you are one of the top guardians of light or world guardian" Said Toya so simply as if he was talking about the weather.


	15. Note

**THIS IS NOT THE 14TH CHAP!!!! (rubs neck from yelling) Writer Note**

_**You have the once and a life time chance to question Firestorm about her life, job, feelings, love life, likes/dislikes, hobbies, and why she hasn't killed Overide yet. **_

_**Just write a review with the question.**_

_**Next thing.**_

_**Art thing.**_

_**At your free will draw a pic about Firestorm in your own way or any other oc of mine. They can even be in human form. The best will get a cookie, no you won't saddly. But I will say the 3 winners. show me a link and I'll keep score. Art due by 12/13/09.**_

_**Next**_

_**Poll. ....... :(**_

_**I'm not happy with the score at the moment. so even if you hate transformers please vote in the poll. poll will be view for veiwers in 11/30/09 Firestorm's first kiss is in your hands.**_

_**The next chap will be up soon.**_


	16. light

_Blinding light went in my eye so I held my arm over my eyes and to see a whole room was filled with books and there was this desk at the end of the room with a wall of a window behind it._

_He sat down at the chair behind the desk while I was still stand up. How Rude._

"_Sit down, may I call you storm. That what a lot of people call you." Said the guy in a gentleman's tone._

"_Please call me by my real name, only my friends and those dear to me call me that. And you are-"I said in a cold collective voice. Hot guy or not this guy was going to answer so questions._

" _Most call me Toya-sama but you may call me Toya-san.(High and mighty huh)*He put his hands together, elbow on the desk and his eyes narrowed as his shadowed face came close to his closed hands*_

"_And you jade a W.G member" Said Toya. . _

"_Meaning?" said Storm coolly._

"_Meaning little one, (Storms eyes narrow at the little one comment) that you are one of the top guardians of light or world guardian" Said Toya so simply as if he was talking about the weather._

"What!!!!!!!" said Storm shouting.

"Well you see, it's your job to make sure Shadows or damned filthy heathens that escaped from the depths of hell, don't mess up

the world's events. Shadows as I so call call them feed on the engry that the worlds make. But some more powerfull Shadows feed

on living bodys, most need blood and enrgey. Even more powerfull Shadows have no need to feed but some chose to just to piss me off." said Toya.

Storm still try to understand what the hell he just said.

"Any way those powerful shadows split into three groups. Blood, Flesh, and Soul. left to right is weakess to strongest tpye. But even

if the shadow is a "Blood" It is still very powerful. A1-A5 are the weakess of them, A1-A2 are not even a threat at all lowest of the

low, A3 are a threat waiting to happen the start to get blood thirsty. A4 and A5 is to be killed on the spot if they even thinking about

killing someone, stop them from becoming a Blood,Flesh or soul. Are you getting this?" asked Toya.

"Yes............" Storm learned that if you can't fight your way, listen.

"I know this might be hard to understand but you have to work with me here." said Toya rubing his head.

"............" said Firestorm.

"My Great, Great,Great, Great, Great, Great,Great, Great,Great, Great, Great, Great,Great, Great,Great, Great grandfather pasted this "Crown" on to me so I'll be helping too. I have made a pact with the "King" of Shadows. Friendly Fellow, some Shadows wran't so happy with this pact. But most Shadows followed his ruleing but others can't. They wanted blood. So I'm starting the _guardians of light. _Fans that know what about to happen by heart are the ones that can stop them, will for now that is." said Toya as he walked over to Firestorm.

"why me...?" asked Firestorm quietly looking at her hands. (WTF I'am I looking at my hands for)

"Because you have that flares that lights even in the darkest hours." As he says this he gentley with his hands lefts her face to makes her look at him. Then lets go and starts to walk to the door.

Firestorm is speechless and just stands there looking at him.

He turns and smiles. "If you don't hurry then you'll be late and old Megs will be mad at you."

Firestorm's sad look quickly turned into a angry frown and quickly brush pasted him with long angry strods.

"Oh and don't worry about any Shadows in your world because this is only a test. See you soon agent Storm." he says turning around.

She just push the doors opens and is engolfs by light and disppars.

"I'll be seeing you real _**soon**_" says Toya to himself.__

------------------

"Primus I just hope that was a dream." said Firestorm as she transforms and leaves to find any cons.

* * *

_So was it all a dream? Was this a pointless plot twist? Are shadows really that of a threat? Will Firestorm ever find a Boyfriend?_

_So many questions, Hopefully all will be answered in the next chapter. Sorry if this was very short. Review so I can keep going._


	17. Megs Mad

**Sorry if its short, I been busy. Try to update as soon as I can. Anway with firestorms kiss poll. there is a tie so break it so I can write about in the next chap. Also new bot entering.**

**ONES SO FAR**

**Sideways:3- was thinking a onesided relationship**

**Hotshot: 3- was thinking a it was to tease overide.**

**SECONDS SO FAR**

**Red Alert: 2- was thinking slow coming relationship**

**Jetfire: 2-was thinking slow coming relationship**

**Soundwave:2- was thinking slow coming relationship**

**NEW BOT ENTERING------!!!!!**

**WINGSABER-**

**I was thinking for him a love hate relationship with our lovely Firestorm.**

**Shes a con and his a bot. She loves to tease him about being slow, and that she's faster then him. Loves how he loses in her mind games to easy. Its like his asking for it.**

* * *

_He turns and smiles. "If you don't hurry then you'll be late and old Megs will be mad at you."_

_Firestorm's sad look quickly turned into a angry frown and quickly brush pasted him with long angry strods._

_"Oh and don't worry about any Shadows in your world because this is only a test. See you soon agent Storm." he says turning around._

_She just push the doors opens and is engolfs by light and disppars._

_"I'll be seeing you real __**soon**__" says Toya to himself.___

_------------------_

_"Primus I just hope that was a dream." said Firestorm as she transforms and leaves to find any cons._

* * *

_At the temple_

"Firestorm where have you been. Its been days." Megatron was a bit pissed at Me. again

'_DAY!!!!' Damn that good looking bastrad._

"Um...I've been here and there and there again and....You know places" I couldn't help but look a bit pale.

"Go on with your attack!"

"Um..Scourge maybe ugh...break time?!"

"Sir whats going on?" I had just notice that Scourge was get ready for a fight by useing his underlings. What Episode we're we on again?

"Scourge is getting ready for his fight with Prime. The fool." Megatron walked away, as Starscream and Sideways chat.

"What his problem, Scourge is bound to win" asked Sideways.

"Don't be so sure, in Savage Claw Mode, Optimus Prime gave Megatron a run for his money. We can't be foolish now."

"If Optimus Prime wins that means the Autobot will have to of the cyber planet keys!"

"I know but its not over yet." said Starscream.

"But seems that Autobots have a upper hand at the momnet power for now that is." I said watching Scourge.

*Scourge as background nosie*

I watch Starscream get that evil smrik on his face, I cross my arms.

_'This can not be good.'_

"So Firestorm where you been as a late?" asked Sideways.

_Damn it, he just had to ask._

"You know here and there. Oh look at the time have to be going." I ran inside the temple.

"Lets also keep an eye on Firestorm too. She seem to act strange this past week." said Starscream.

"With

------

_I'm so bored waiting, Maybe I should have gone with Thundercracker and the others. But I have to stay with Megs, He seems watchfull of me lately. Hmm...I wonder why?_

_Its fight day, I wounder how Overide going react when she sees me._

**QUESTION: SHOULD I CHANGE FIRESTORM INTO A BOY FOR FUN?**


	18. Chapter 18

_**For all that are still reading. I messed up on the whole toya sama thing. I must have been on a sugar rush or something. Think it as a weird dream or something. Thank you. There are some bad words in this chapter.**_

_I watch Starscream get that evil smrik on his face, I cross my arms.'This can not be good.'"So Firestorm where you been as a late?" asked it, he just had to ask."You know here and there. Oh look at the time have to be going." I ran inside the temple."Lets also keep an eye on Firestorm too. She seem to act strange this past week." said Starscream."With plausre."'m so bored waiting, Maybe I should have gone with Thundercracker and the others. But I have to stay with Megs, He seems watchfull of me lately. Hmm...I wonder why?Its fight day, I wounder how Overide going react when she sees me_

Firestorm sighed before crossing her legs once again. _I wonder how long can Scourge look scary for? It must have been a 4 hour already and he's still standing there. _

She was sitting by the leage of the temple near Megatron; who by the way looked quite smug as a bug crawled up in a rug. Scouge is look more and more ticked off by the second and Brimstone and Undermine start to whisper nerzously to each other.

_The deadline almost up for the Autobots but its not like she cared...much._

Why couldn't she have gone with Starscream and the others that had gone behind Megatron's grimaced as she could Megatron's glare on her back. Thats why. _Well, at least he didn't crush me or fight me or anything. I know He still dosen't trust me. Which is smart, like I only knew them for a week tops._

" Just remember Firestorm, your now_ my _subordinate so you better not push your luck. If prove yourself to be loyal to me then maybe I'll make you my third in command. Do I make myself clear." said Megatron in a smug theatrening tone.

"Yes sir" _Smug slaghead._

"Umm, Scouge I'll take a quick flight around." said Brimstone as he took of in a hurry.

10 minutes of waiting.

"No sigh of them Scouge." said the flying transformer as her landed and transformed.

"This is most irritating." stated the ticking time bomb.

"Ya, who do those Autobums think they are. Keeping the grand mighty Scouge waiting like this."

"Quiet fool; tell me Megatron. Could this be some kind of ploy by Optimus Prime to get under my skin."

"Ha, that to un-sportsmen like for him. He rather lose then be a bit dishonesty." said Megatron crossing his arms.

"Hmm" grumbled Scouge to himself.

Firestorm shifted uncomfortable as the air grew more heavy with tension. She grew even more as she once again became the main attention in Megatron's sight. She had to keep cool.

"Firestorm do you know whats going on?" That wasn't a question but more of an order.

"No Megatron sir, maybe they ran into trouble?" _That was half or the truth at least. _

"Perhaps."

"It's time master Scouge, the sun is high. It's time for battle." said Undermine.

"You will pay for disrespecting me like this, Optimus Prime." Snarled Scouge.

"WAIT!"

"Hmm!" said Scouge as he truned around.

"His late, he shouldn't have the right to compete." said Brimstone.

"Ya." said Undermine as the Autobots made it to the top of the stairs.

"His right you know. Explain yourself prime." said Scouge.

to be contine-


End file.
